ok fanfix
by William Ungerstein Fmerigo
Summary: One night, I was very, very sick and couldn't sleep. Heck, I hadn't for maybe twenty hours or so, and the sleep I'd gotten then hadn't been substantial. So I pulled up WordPad and started typing, with the one restriction that I could never backspace. This is the result, which I'm uploading because, well, why not?


**haha lol ive been awake for 21+ hours now** _ **and**_ **im sick+fever** _ **and**_ **cant sleep so fanfic righting time**

 **btw someof these aret typos but im doing 2 things: never backspace + typiing thign at soudn funyy.**

ok gensokyo is a place but you get the drill by now, here it is (drill) what a nice drill that is, it is typed very nicely and good. i like it.

anyways reimu and her gf was watch tv on the telly vision and they saw a vision of the telly and it was mamizou!

"fuck you mamizou, that was my tv" said reimu.

"no, it's my tv now" and mamizou pulled off her mask and was actually marisa in disguis.

"GASP" sad remiu whoo was sad and saw this happening, ps alice was reimus girlfrond.

alice was like sad and sed "dont steal precious thinf" lol XD iosys meme amireite guys mamiturjtie? (that was supposed to be amirite but whatevr)

 _so the game was on_

reimu ate the pasta reeeeeeally fast because she needed to beat marisoop ona eat contest!

but mariswoop was CHEAT! she put the pasta in hat. this alice saw.

"y'all, marisa be eatin with her hat," alice gargled, before uttering the gutterel cry of her people, which was 'ergelergelergelergel'. funny

the audience became outraged. "why did you do that," asked the audience, "for that is smelly and like a bad thing dudes." this was to mariso not alice becaus alice is funny and make GOOD JOKE

"fucks upon thee!' shooted marisock as she guzzled down the spaghetti hat, which was unfir and against rules. but she did anyways.

"HOLY FUNGUS!" SHOUTED THE GUYS AS THE MUSIC IM LISTENING TO GOT REALLY FUCKING HYPED FOR SOEM REASNS HOLY SHIT!~!~2e223e213

"oh no, we are lost because we bet our hoose on that, soory," said... alice? riemu.?whaetver thus is like a feverdream already i might as wlelm keep goikjn ?

"so then idea.

 _PLACES WENT_

"wow idea was good!' reimu said as she boobied in the hot spring without a sarshit! sarshi... shaw? idk it's like a bra but shittier

(note to future self: i looked it up anad its called a sarshit)

"XD" yukari hot spring'd and did like a boobie squeezles and did the htng on remu.

"no bad yukari, go in the time-out hole," riemu told her off and then yukari cried

"u mean!" yuari cried in the time-out hole which was fifty hundred million BAZILLIAN miles away from the hot spron.

 _but then a INCIDEN_

it was LITTLE RED RIDIGN HOOD with a gatling gun,, she was angry and puked bullets on the sceen loike pukey rianbows that make me want to die like seriously doremy what the fuck is your first nonspell

she put her mouth in the mouthpice and played the symphony of behtoven gatling-man, who made the gun she had called the gatling FUN which wa like a french horn AnD a gatling gun combined, whcih is 500,0000% cooled!

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK IT'S DOREMY'S FIRST NONSPELL FROM THE GATLING FUN" reimu shouted and got literally fucked over by that thing, like HPOLY SHIT lemee tell yo aubout the first nonsepll.

so she shoots out RANDOMIZED FUCKING DOTS everywhere and THEN she shoots EVEN MORE FUCKING BIGGER DOTS IN PSEUDO-RANDOM DIRECTIONS until you DIE and get BUTTED anad CRY!

ok back to the story

so reimu got kiled by doremys spell but then she said "wo are you?" and the rding hood with gun said "i'm a fucking homestuck" and so reimu said "ok" and fantasy heavened her BTUTT! cool.

so then reimu beat the homestuck, but lmme tell you more about doremy's first nonspell

i have gone onto pintdevicemode and tried that damn thing in praticemode like 500000000000000 times and beat it once fucking IONCE as RASIN! WHY is the GMA eNHARDEN! also, then i died on the next spell wich is also bullshit but less so whatever, only died there like 20times so far, ill keep you upadated.

ok back to the story agan.

 _so reimu took a segway to the trian station_

"hello trian station," reimu asked. "can i have a 5 tickets to the not gensokyo place"

"ok" said brian who ran the trian statian. "but youre one person"

reimu sptted at his head and put a tiger in his butt and he DIEX

so she invitd yukari, who wasnt in a hole anymore, alice, her GF lol best ship amireite (that was a FUCkING sarcasm, yukayuyu is god), and also, like, yandere dev, and his bff naemd bungn man who was a OENIS.

they wet on thyhe train and yukari was bouncing the boobies of the riemu but she said "stop" and yurikari said "ok" but she did the lookigns at tiddies.

should i a pron/

"yuyukariyukuari," sad alice, "please stop sqoozling the boobages of my garlfrond," and so yukari saddened but she stared at them anyways which was better? but remember kids don't fucking do that or you'll get arrested for being a mole named lester, wbich was a joke but also a good idea so here goes

suddenly there was like a fucking mkole called LESTER and actualy this is stupid, he doesn't exist yukari ate him or somethig

"wow yukari you must be hungry," postulated yandere dev. "you just ate a whole mole, as in the underground burrowing type."

yukari spat out the bones of the insolent crwature and said "finish osana"

yandere dev said "but i am on vacation and am also poor and have no job and also my intenret is shit and also midori pooped on my computer and i need oney."

please donate to his , btw, he needs money

"ALIC" reimu gobbled. "WHERE MARISA!?"

oh wait i forgot shit

marisa burst into the door carrying a hostig, who was wearing a masque? "i will kill this moonman if you do alice because im jeles"

yukari did the fucking gap thing ont he mask and it as PAARSE whjo as power over jelsey which is one whetter away from JERSEY which is in NEW YORK.

reimu kicked her and she DIED

"wow thx reemu you savd me frm the paree." marsop smoched her on the CHECK btu alice froned so she stoped.

genitalia of the masculine variety rained down upon them and they FUCKING DIED because it was doremy's first nonspell except instead of lasers and bullets it was DICK

dooremy fucking LAUGHed like the PIECE OF SHIT she is and she said, "LOL FUCX YOU AND YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS AND GO TO HELL AND NEVER BEAT TOUHOU 15 BECAUSE ALL MY SPELLCARDS ARE FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO CLEAR WITH OR WITHOUT BOMBING"

butthen h

im done actually fuck this


End file.
